warfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin's Creed II
Firenze Army Military Academy Graduate Ezio Auditore is a ladiesman, street fighter and over proud in Florence, Italy, 1426. He is currently at a street war with the Pazzi, a rich family only the 2nd richest to Ezio's family. He constantly gets into street battles between him and a 23 year-old member of the family that owns an entire private army. In one perticullar battle, Ezio, after beating several of the family member's Mercinaries, is assisted by his brother, Fedrico, who is a Lieutenant Commander in the City Guard. After beating all of the mercenaries, the group decides to have a race up a church, which Ezio wins. Ezio decides to "visit" his girlfriend, Christina. He, when she let him into her window, has sexual relations with her. He leaves and is attacked by the city guard on her father's demands, but was able to repeal them and escapes to his family's house. There his father tells him to deliver some letters. He does this and is told to tend to his mother, younger brother and sister's requests. His mother has him help her deliver some paintings by Leonardo de Vinci, who he meets, his sister asks him to beat up her cheating boyfriend, which he succedes at, his younger brother asks him to get some feathers spread on the rooftops, which Ezio brings to him. He then is told to deliver 2 letters and get some pigoens from a Pigoen coup. He returns to find his home in a mess, his father and brothers prisoner and his mother sexualy assaulted. He finds out that the guards did this, disreguarding Fedrico's rank and affiliation. Ezio sneaks into the prison and speaks to his father, who tells him of a secret door in their home where he would find a box with some objects. Ezio goes and finds the objects, which included a uniform, some military boots, a blade and wrist guard, some letters and a sword. He goes to a city senator and gives him the letter, which reviles a consperiasy against Ezio's family. Ezio arrives to a courtyard, to find that his family was hung and that the senator had betrayed him and not turned in the letter. Ezio, the day after, meets with his former maid, that his family took in off the street, who tells him to go to her sister, Paola, the owner of the city's brothel and a woman believed to be having sexual relations with Ezio. She trains him in stealth and some new tactics. She tells him to take revenge against the senator. He gets his blade and wrist guard repaired and kills the senator. He takes his mother and sister to Montarigioni, a small city outside Florence, owned by his uncle Mario. They hide there and while there, Ezio kills several Templars, who were assosiated with the senator and the Pazzi and the murder of his father and brothers. He then moves to Venice, finding several Templars there that controlled the Venetian Navy, he is helped by the leader of the Thieves Guild and a female thief he was having sexual relations with and is constantly flerting with. He reviles several plots against the city and regains the Venetian Navy. He then goes to Rome to kill Rodrigo Borgia, the leader of the Italian Templar Legions, who has gained power. He knocks out Rodrigo and finds out about a chaotic event to happen in the future. Category:To delete